My Vampire Viking
by vegetasbubble
Summary: That kiss in Eric's office went a little different.


bTitle:/b My Vampire Viking

bFandom:/b TV Series. Set in S3.

bRating:/b PG 15+ (some mild swearing)

BSpoilers:/B Set in S3 ep10.

bDisclaimer:/b I do not own True Blood or any of the characters listed in this story.

bSummary:/b That kiss in Eric's office went a little different.

"I can't leave this world, face the true death, without kissing you, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric whispered, staring down at the blonde in his office. She smelt like Bill Compton – that bastard had marked her with his foul scent – and he intended to make his last possible day on Earth as fun as he could make it.

Sookie took a step back, hitting his desk with her legs. "Eric… I can't… I'm…"

"You are not Bill's," he hissed, bringing his arms up to enclose around her, trapping her against him. "You may smell like him and he may have taken a part of you, but your eyes, Sookie, scream for me. They're begging for me – desire, curiosity and love. I see it Sookie Stackhouse. I feel it. Just let me take it."

Sookie looked up at Eric with shocked eyes. He could feel it? The desire she felt when he was so close to her as he was now? The curiosity she had to how he would taste compared to Bill? The love she felt for the blonde Viking only inches away from her face?

Eric begged her with strong eyes for her to give in to him. _Let me taste you Sookie._

Sookie lifted her head and parted her lips. Eric smiled and closed the small gap between them. He didn't move his hands and hers stayed at her sides as he kissed her. Eric could feel it. The sunshine on her lips. The peaches she had for breakfast. The mint she had had the night before. She lifted her hands to wrap around his waist. He moved one hand to her face, cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. The sunlight she had been in almost three years ago tingled his lips. "God Sookie," he whispered against his lips. He loved her, he loved his little blonde fairy. _"_Taste so good."

He lifted her up onto his desk and her legs wrapped around his. Her hands explored his body. His soft thousand-year-old golden arms, his hard sides and flat stomach. Her hands eventually reached his hair and she pulled away. He stared into her eyes as she fingered his soft hair. "I like it short," she whispered, "I can see your eyes."

"You wouldn't have liked me a thousand years ago then," he whispered back, "All Viking men had long hair and beards."

"You had a beard?" she asked, running her hand along his jawline where short stubble was. It tickled her when they kissed. Eric chuckled.

"No, I didn't like them. But my hair was long. My mother would often put braids in my hair for special occasions." At the mention of his parents, Eric saddened. "They were wonderful people."

"What was your mothers name?" Sookie asked, running a finger in a circle around his hand.

"Astrid." Her name stung into his heart. A thousand years of remorse and regret filled his mind. Eric jumped off the desk and paced his office. "I don't want to talk about them, Sookie." Sookie nodded and crossed her legs upon Eric's desk. "And don't do that. You look too… tempting."

Sookie lowered her legs and sighed. A minute of silence fell between them before Sookie spoke up again. "You said Russell had taken something from you. Something that you wanted back?" she asked. Eric sighed and straightened up before moving behind his desk. Sookie watched as Eric crouched down beside the safe and punched in the code. He reached in and removed something.

Eric sighed heavily and stood up, turning and facing Sookie. He held out his hands. "This is my fathers crown," he said. Sookie gasped. She looked at the golden round crown in his hands. "I took it back."

"Your father was a King?" Sookie asked. "King of the Vikings?" Eric chuckled and joined Sookie at the desk again.

"No. He was a King, but only of a small village. My father had taken it from another in battle. He was an amazing warrior." Eric saddened as he thought about his family. Sookie watched his face change. "Russell came to our village a few years before I was turned. I was in the kitchen when he and his wolves attacked. They killed everyone. My mother, my father – my baby sister. He didn't kill me though. A wolf attacked me, injured me and I watched as the wolf took the crown from my dead father and took it to him. I never stopped looking, even after Godric turned me."

Sookie touched his hand. "None of this is your fault," she said, smiling.

"Oh but it is Sookie," he replied, "My father proclaimed me King before he died. Expected revenge. It has taken me over a thousand years to get revenge for the loss of my family. I dishonoured them."

Sookie held his hand and rested her head against his shoulder. "So you're a King?"

"That was a long time ago, Sookie. My people thought me dead after I was turned. Raiders destroyed my village, as I was not there to protect them. No one survived. I am no King." Eric gripped the crown.

"So why aren't you King of Louisiana?" Sookie asked. Eric chuckled.

"Because I choose not to be," he replied. "I was offered Kingship of more than fifty providences over the last thousand years. I denied each and everyone."

Sookie looked up at him. "But why?" she asked, concerned and curious.

"Because there is no fun in being King, little Sookie. And if I had accepted, my search for Russell would have lasted much longer." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. "Think about it. Would I have accepted the Kingdom of France, would we have met?"

"I suppose not," she said. Eric smiled and kissed her forehead. He hopped off the desk and placed his crown down on top of some paperwork. "I suppose I should be happy then."

Eric smirked and joined her again. "So, Sookie. Now that I have emptied my heart out to you, shall you yield? Will you leave that Compton dick and be mine? Sookie, please be mine."

Sookie turned her head. Bill had never actually asked her to be his. He had pretty much demanded it after she had taken his blood all those months ago.

As she turned back to give her answer, Pam entered the room. Eric groaned. "What!" he snapped at his child, sure Sookie was about to answer him.

"Vampire emergency, blah blah blah," she said, arms crossed. Eric groaned again and turned to Sookie, kissing her forehead softly.

"This will only take a minute," he whispered to her.

"Its okay. I'll wait." With one last time from both of them, Eric exited the room with Pam , leaving Sookie to her thoughts.

Sookie ventured around Eric's office, realising she had never actually taken in the room when she had been in there previously. The walls were lined with promotional posters and pro-vampire/human relations banners. Eric's leather jacket lay over one of the chairs. His fathers crown – no, his crown laying on his desk.

Sookie picked up the crown and looked at it. So much hurt and hatred had come because of this crown. Eric had been searching long enough and had taken his revenge only to be facing the true death anyway.

She fingered the embroidery on the crown, marvelling at the detail. Sookie wondered what it would have been like to live in Eric's time. Be his wife, his princess. She blushed at the thought and quickly placed the crown down. Sookie sat down in the oversized armchair that Eric had placed in his office across from his desk and waited for the Viking to return.

A few minutes later he came storming in, Pam right behind him.

"What took you so goddamn long, Eric?" she asked, "Keeping me in here like a prisoner." Eric said nothing as he strode towards her. Sookie backed up and screamed as he lifted her up over his shoulder. Pam opened the door to the downstairs dungeon – the one where he had kept Lafayette and had sex with Yvetta not so long ago. "Eric you bastard. Let me go. This isn't funny!"

"Shut up," he snapped, carrying her down the stairs. He threw her on the ground and quickly locked the shackle around her neck. "Stay here, be quiet."

"You fucking asshole," she hissed, "What about that, all just now in your office?"

Eric stared at her, at his beautiful fairy Sookie. He touched her cheek gently with one hand and whispered, "I lied." Before she could say anything, Eric had darted up the stairs and closed the door, Sookie hearing the faint lock.

"ERIC!" she screamed, hoping someone, anyone – even Bill – would hear her.

**-END-**

Well, there you go. Another one-shot. I like re-writing scenes which I wished happened. There will be some more one shots out soon. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
